Falling
by Nisha924
Summary: Comedy, Drama, Romance, Supernatural all in one! She's lost, He's lost, and so is everyone else. Only the past can reveal the truth but only they can desire the truth to open their past. Will these characters have the courage to take a leap of faith and find out who they really are?


_Past_

_It's not really my fault right? I was young; I didn't know what was going on, what I was doing. So I'm not at fault, right? It's not like I did it on purpose. It just, you know, happened. If anything, it's their fault. Who told them to live that kind of lifestyle? I'm only like this because of them. I'm alone because of them! I have no friends because of them! I have no home because of them! ….They did this….yes…yes…they did this. They made me this way. They turned me into a killer...So I killed them. I killed- _

"_Des!" _

_Present: Des_

It's the first day back to school and I have got to say, I am not excited for this shit. I've waited all summer for senior year to finally get here and now that it is, I'm done! I just want to go home and sleep. What's even worse is that it's only the first day back and there's already drama. I'm not surprised though, seeing as it's hard to trust anyone in this school, but I'm lucky. Me and Chae have been best friends since middle school and became even closer throughout high school. She's like the Asian sister I always wanted. Anyways, there are hardly any cute boys in the school, except Jessie. I've had a crush on him since freshman year, and what puts the cherry on the cake is that he's Korean. That automatically has HEAVEN written all over it. He doesn't know it though. Now, understand me here, I have talked to him before, we are friends, but I could never tell him how I felt. Four years I've kept my feelings secret from him, four years! I've miserably watched him go through at least 3 relationships and not one of them included me. Can you say pathetic? Ahh, whatever.

So as the lunch period starts, I find Chae and we head out to the Japanese spot by the school.

"Guess who I saw this morning."

"Jessieeeeeeeee "

"Ugh…he is just so beautiful. I just want to marry him. Nam-ja chin-ju-go si-peo-yo."

_**Korean Trans 'I want a boyfriend'**_

"You know what I don't get Des? Jessie is Korean, you're black, and you speak Korean too. Yet not once have you used that to your advantage! What's wrong with you, do you not think? "

"Of course I've thought about it! I just don't want him to think that every time we talk I'm going to try and be all fancy and shit by speaking his language."

"You know sometimes I wonder about you Des. I really do. Anyways, what are you doing after school?"

"I don't know, eat again? Maybe go to Soho, want to come? Oh and Chae look, you got something on your face. "

"I do? Where? And yea I guess. I wanted to go to Steve Madden anyways. "

_**Jessie**_

What is up with the girls in this school? Do they not think? Honestly, looks count, but damn, brains do too. But there is this one girl, and you know she's different. I know a lot of guys say this and then don't mean it, but honestly I do. And I swear I know her. I feel like I've seen her before, no. I know I've seen her before, but for someone reason I can't remember when. It's not surprising though, seeing as I can't remember anything from my childhood. All I know is that my parents killed when I was 7 years old, and I'm 18 now so it was a while back, not so long though. Most people think I'm crazy when tell them I wasn't upset when I found them dead, but that's because I know who did it. And I still have his note till this day. Ever since then I've been searching for hers. During all these years I've been training so that I would be prepared for the day I met him face to face once again. And I know he's around. I know he's close. Every time it rains I can smell his scent within the air. My lightning element mixed with his air element, he purposely messes with me. In every waking moment I think about him, and he knows it. But where…where is he? How does he know where I am when he is like a shadow among the crowd to me?

_**Des**_

I was awakened when I turned 16, and right now I'm 18. It was a very scary process the first time I created, but I soon became accustomed to it as time went on. Everyone from Terria experiences this. We have been in existence longer than the human race and have experienced the birth of the Earth and its evolution. Terrians came to earth before humans touched earth's soil, deeming us the first people to ever walk the face of the Earth. I was 16 when I saw Earth being born, a beautiful sight. It happened the same day I awakened, and for some reason, whenever I'm on Earth, I always for peaceful and at one with myself. This is how I met Chae. Chae is also Terrian and her element is earth, so both of our connections to Earth's natural power helped us find each other, though I feel it took a little while. As we became closer, I learned that back in Terria, Chae is actually the daughter of one of my father's friend. My dad is actually Terria's king, making me the princess, and because of Chae's and I high statuses, we stay on Earth so that we can feel equal with everyone else. Being the princess of Terria is a beautiful thing because the people of Terria are great people, but having such power scares me. I already messed up once, that's why some people call me a special case. When I was younger, my power came out without notice and because I didn't know what was going on, I know that my powers got a bit out of control, but I can't remember anything that happened that day. All I know is that after that day, my parents were gone, and so were his.


End file.
